Chuck
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Chuck | jname=シジマ | tmname=Shijima | slogan=yes | sloganline=His Roaring Fists Do the Talking | image=HeartGold SoulSilver Chuck.png | size=200px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Black| hair=Brown | hometown=Cianwood City | region=Johto | relatives=Wife | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= , , , Black 2, White 2, | leader=yes | gym=Cianwood Gym | specialist=yes | type= types | badge=Badge#Storm Badge Storm Badge | elite=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP209 | epname=Machoke, Machoke Man! | enva=Dan Green | java=Nobuaki Kakuda | }} Chuck (Japanese: シジマ Shijima) is the Gym Leader of Cianwood City's Gym, officially known as the Cianwood Gym. He specializes in . Chuck gives out the to s who defeat him. In the games Chuck appears in as the Leader of the Cianwood Gym. A Trainer, he is known to spar with his Pokémon to train both them and himself. His in-game title is "His Roaring Fists Do the Talking". Chuck is married, but spends little time with his wife. She isn't too fond of this, and spends her time standing outside the Gym, perhaps waiting in hope that he will come home. Chuck's Gym is very different between the two generations it has appeared. In Generation II, once challengers have made their way through his Gym, Chuck will attempt to intimidate them before battle by telling how his Pokémon "will crush stones and shatter bones." He then lifts and tosses a boulder prior to accepting the challenge. In Generation IV, Chuck awaits his challengers underneath a large waterfall. He will not notice the player approach him until the water under which he has been meditating stops flowing. Chuck enjoys a good battle, but after losing he vows to train 24 hours a day. After he is defeated, his wife will give the player , which the successful Trainer will now be able to use outside of battle. She also comments that she is grateful that her husband would be doing more training, since he was getting "a little chubby". In addition to the , Chuck awards TM01 (which is in Generation II or in Generation IV). Chuck can be found in his Gym most of the time, but on Sundays the player can have their picture taken with him in the northwestern corner of (just south of where the White Flute is found). Because of his punishing training schedule, his phone number can be obtained not from him, but from his wife. If the player calls him on a Wednesday night, Chuck will travel to Saffron City to battle with an enhanced team in the Fighting Dojo. Chuck also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. This is the only time he can be fought using Pokémon not of the ; his second six-Pokémon team in this game is actually composed of only two Fighting-type Pokémon. However, all his Pokémon in both rounds know , a move. Notably, it is the TM he gives out in the Generation II games. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Chuck.png |prize= 3000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Chuck |game=GSC |location=Cianwood Gym |pokemon=2 }} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Chuck.png |prize= 3720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Chuck |game=HGSS |location=Cianwood Gym |pokemon=2 }} | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Chuck.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Chuck |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Chuck uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Chuck will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Johto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Chuck.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Chuck |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Chuck.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Chuck |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Chuck.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Chuck |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Chuck.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Chuck |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"WAHAHAH! So you've come this far! Let me tell you, I'm tough! My Pokémon will crush stones and shatter bones! Watch this! Urggh! Oooarrgh! (throws away the boulder besides himself) There! Scared now, are you? What? It has nothing to do with Pokémon? That's true! Come on. We shall do battle!" * Being defeated :"Wha? Huh? I lost? How about that! You're worthy of !" * After battle :"StormBadge makes all Pokémon up to L70 obey, even traded ones. It also lets your Pokémon use when you're not in a battle. Here, take this, too!" :"That is . It doesn't always hit, but when it does, it causes confusion!" :"Wahahah! I enjoyed battling you! But a loss is a loss! From now on, I'm going to train 24 hours a day!" Cianwood Gym * Before battle :"Ooomph! The pounding waterfall right onto my head... Arrgh! Why did you stop the waterfall from pouring on me! You just spoiled my training! I have to warn you that I am a strong Trainer training every day under this waterfall! What? This has nothing to do with Pokémon? ... That's true! ... ... Come on. We shall do battle!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"We haven't lost yet!" * During battle, when last Pokémon is at critical health :"No... Not...yet..." * Being defeated :"We...lost..." * After being defeated :"Hmm... I lost? How about that! All right. You're worthy of the Storm Badge!" :"The Storm Badge lets your Pokémon to any city or town you've already been to! Here, take this, too!" :"That is . It doesn't land if the foe you're attacking hits you first, but it's very powerful if it manages to hit!" :Wahahah! I enjoyed battling you! But a loss is a loss! From now on, I'm going to train 24 hours a day!" * If the Bag is full :"Argh... Your Bag is jammed full!" Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"There you are! Taste my 24-hour training!" * After being defeated :"Wahaha! A battle with you is never boring!" Pokégear Phone :For registering his number, see Chuck's wife * Calling the player: :"Yo! Chuck here! What's up? You know, I'm just going to say this once, but I... I really like sweets. They're the best. After training every day, the thing that I absolutely look forward to more than anything is sneaking behind my wife's back to eat something sweet. Fortunately, I haven't been packing on too many pounds... Oh! Don't tell my wife! Please!" :"Yo! Chuck here! What's up? You know, I spend a lot of time training under a pounding waterfall every day. I guess that's why I've been disagreeing with my wife a lot lately. I was thinking of taking her on a trip as an apology, but I can't think of any good places to go. ...That's it! I should take her to Tohjo Falls! What do you think?" :"Lately my Gym's waterfall device has been malfunction... Aaaaahh! Boomwhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhooshoowhoosh...! ...Haa haaa haaaa. Sorry. While I was on the phone with you, the device broke and I just got doused with water. I'll call you back once things have calmed down a bit here!" * Calling him: :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! You know there're some stronger Gym Leaders around. Don't lose heart! Keep going!" :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! Let's see... I'm free most Wednesday nights. Give me a call then, OK?" * On Wednesday nights: :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! Oh hey! I just finished training. Do you want to battle again?" ::No: "Noooooo! That's terrible!" ::Yes:"All right! I'll be waiting over at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City!" :"Hello?! Oh, hey, sorry for shouting! I'm doing great! I'll be waiting at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Look forward to it!" Cliff Edge Gate :"Hey, ! Good to see you again! But I never expected to see you around here. Could it be… that you are on the way to the Embedded Tower? The Embedded Tower is a huge tower piercing the sky. It is said to have something to do with the mythical Pokémon that stretched the seas and that Pokémon that widened the lands. But the tower no longer is standing." :"The way to the Embedded Tower is harder than you can imagine. You need Rock Climb as well as Surf." :"I see! So you've defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto as well! Then there's nothing to worry about. Believe in yourself and walk your path. Yahaha!" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I have to warn you that I am a strong Trainer!" * Before battle (second round) :"It's a bit sudden, but we shall do battle!" * Before battle (final round) :"I have to warn you that I am a strong Trainer! I spend a lot of time training under a pounding waterfall every day. What? It has nothing to do with Pokémon? ... That's true! ... Come on. We shall do battle!" * Being defeated :"No... Not...yet..." * If the player is defeated :"See? My Pokémon were as strong as I said!" * After being defeated :"Hmm... I lost? How about that!" * After winning :"Wahahah! I enjoyed battling you! But a loss is a loss! From now on, I'm going to train 24 hours a day!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Hmmm! I enjoyed battling you. The Trainer who wins the tournament has got something special!" Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Easy :"Hi there! Come on in! I've gotta tell ya, I'm good! Now get ready to fight!" :"Huh? I lost? Back to training 24-7!" *Normal :"Hi there! Come on in! I've gotta tell ya, I'm better now, so get ready!" :"Huh? I lost? Back to training 24-7!" *Hard :"Hi there! Come on in! I've gotta tell ya, I'm really good! Now get ready to fight!" :"Huh? I lost? Back to training 24-7!" *Super Hard :"Hi there! Come on in! I've gotta tell ya, I'm pretty good, so get ready to fight!" :"Huh? I lost? Back to training 24-7!" *Intense :"Hi there! Come on in! I've gotta tell ya, I'm very good! Now get ready to fight!" :"Huh? I lost? But I had fun!" Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"I'm Chuck! Come on! Hi-yah!" :"You didn't falter at the sight of us. You must have guts. Come on!" :"Hah! You want to challenge me? Are you brave or just ignorant?" * Sending out first Pokémon :"Brace yourself!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"! Go!" :"It's !" :"Right! !" :"! Finish it!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"Tch! Come back!" :"Come back here!" :"Okay! Next!" :"Next!" * Own Pokémon faints :"What! How...?!?" :"No! That can't be!" * Player's Pokémon faints :"There! Did you see that?!?" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Right! That hit the weak spot." * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"What's that?!? Critical hit?" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"Ah, clever." * Commanding his Pokémon to use :"Eat this! DynamicPunch!" * Successfully landing a DynamicPunch :"My 's got a heavy punch, doesn't it?" :"Wah, ha, ha..." * Being defeated :"What? How...?!" * If the player is defeated :"See that?!?" * After being defeated :"I lost! I... I lost! Me!" :"Why...!?! All right, then! I'll raise my Pokémon to be even stronger!" :"You're strong! Would you please make me your apprentice?" * After winning :"That was like a pillow fight." :"That's it! I win! I enjoyed that!" :"There. Do you realize how much more powerful I am than you?" * If the battle ended in a draw :"Something's wrong! This just isn't right..." * If the player runs from the battle :"What? Well then, I may as well go home and take a nap..." Artwork Sprites In the anime Chuck is the Cianwood City Gym Leader, and he also trains his students to handle Pokémon. Kiyo and later Brawly, Dewford Island's Gym Leader and also a Fighting-type specialist, revealed that they once studied under Chuck. Chuck appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man!. and first noticed Chuck as he sparred alongside his on a Cianwood beach. The group rushed to his side after they witnessed him being thrown by Machoke, though Chuck was unfazed and had them march to the Cianwood Gym before officially introducing himself as the Gym Leader. After a meal, Chuck agreed to a Gym against Ash. He sent out his , and it quickly defeated in the first round. Ash then used , who defeated both Poliwrath and Machoke with her and attacks, earning him the . Ash was planning on challenging Olivine Gym's Jasmine, but Janina informed him that Jasmine was still not up to battling because of her concerns for Sparkle. Chuck then recommended that Ash and his friends visit the nearby Whirl Islands, and even gave them a card to pay for their ship fares. The following day, the group boarded a ship destined for the Whirl Islands. Chuck and his wife waved goodbye to them from a Cianwood pier. He reappeared in flashbacks in Why? Wynaut!, Brave the Wave, and Wheel of Frontier. Character Chuck actively trains with his Pokémon and uses himself as a decoy to test their strengths. He pushes them to perform their best and feeds them enormous amounts of power food to maintain their muscle. Chuck has raised his Pokémon to be focused and calm, making them tough opponents in . Even though he is a master, Chuck gets tired easily due to his body shape. His wife repeatedly makes fun of him for this. He is also optimistic and burning with enthusiasm. In addition, Chuck has a tendency to break out into tears whenever he is overjoyed with his Pokémon and their progress. Pokémon This listing is of Chuck's known Pokémon in the : is Chuck's main Pokémon in the . Machoke made its appearance in Machoke, Machoke Man!. Chuck and Machoke share a close friendship with one another, and are often seen crying and hugging each other when happy. They fight with each other often to improve their concentration in s; they use this technique even before important matches. Chuck used Machoke against Ash's Bayleef in a Gym battle. With a powerful Submission attack, Machoke almost defeated Bayleef, but with Ash's support, Bayleef won the match. It reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Machoke's known moves are , , and .}} was used as the first Pokémon against in the Gym . Poliwrath dodged Pikachu's attack three times until it was hit by the fourth one. It then managed to hold off Pikachu's , focusing its energy and then using Double Slap, knocking Pikachu out. Ash then chose , and Chuck issued Poliwrath to use Water Gun, which Bayleef dodged. Ash then ordered Bayleef to use and , which slammed Poliwrath to the ground. Chuck ordered Poliwrath to focus its energy, and while Poliwrath was wobbling, trying to stand up straight, Bayleef used to defeat Poliwrath. Poliwrath's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=角田信朗 Nobuaki Kakuda |en=Dan Green |pl=Jan Kulczycki |es_eu=Iñaki Crespo |es_la=Luis Alfonso Padilla |pt_br=Raul Schlosser }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Past Chuck is a martial arts master who trained in the ways of fighting and Pokémon training when he was a child. Chuck debuts in Scrappy Skarmory, waiting for his friend Walker to arrive so that they could battle each other. When Walker fails to show up, Chuck heads back outside to find his training equipment torn to shreds. The cause is revealed to be the Legendary Pokémon , which Walker is currently fighting against. They team up to fight Suicune and attempt to capture it, but they fail and Suicune manages to escape. At the Indigo Plateau, Chuck arrives with his fellow Johto Gym Leaders to take place exhibition tournament for the Pokémon League against the Kanto Gym Leaders. In the sixth round, he faces off against his former student, Blue. Using the methods his teacher taught him, Blue defeats Chuck and gains another win for the Kanto Gym Leaders. When the Masked Man attacks the Pokémon League, Chuck and the other Gym Leaders combat his army of mind-controlled s. The fight takes them to the Magnet Train, which is used as a diversion to get the Gym Leaders away from the stadium. After the Masked Man is defeated, Chuck returned to his usual duties of being a Gym Leader. Chuck, along with Bugsy and Falkner, is asked by Morty to guard the Ecruteak Gym from suspicious people asking to use Morty's clairvoyance. When arrives to see Morty under Eusine's recommendation, the Gym Leaders mistake him for another suspicious person and stop his attempts to advance. Having no time to talk, Silver opts to battle the Gym Leaders and force his way inside. When Chuck's realizes that Silver's is actually the evolved form of Blue's , Silver reveals that he is actually a friend of Blue. Hearing this makes Chuck decide to trust Silver and allow him inside the Gym. The meeting is cut short by the sudden appearance of , who lands in front of the Ecruteak Gym and destroys it with a single blast. Falkner, Bugsy, and Chuck are caught in the blast and knocked unconscious. Pokémon This listing is of Chuck's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Chuck's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer exercising in preparation for Walker's arrival. It helped battle against alongside Walker's Pokémon, but was unable to defeat the Legendary Pokémon. Primeape's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} is Chuck's second known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer exercising in preparation for Walker's arrival. It helped battle against alongside Walker's Pokémon, but was unable to defeat the Legendary Pokémon. Poliwrath's known moves are , , and .}} is Chuck's third known Pokémon. It was first used to battle against 's . It managed to deal some damage to Rhydon before being switched with . Machamp's only known move is .}} is Chuck's fourth known Pokémon. It was first used to battle against 's . It dealt heavy damage to Rhydon before being switched with . Hitmonlee's known moves are and .}} is Chuck's fifth known Pokémon. It was first used to battle against 's at the Pokémon League. Using its top-like body, Hitmontop managed to nearly defeat Rhydon before clashing against it with its horn. By reversing the rotation of its drill, Rhydon defeated Hitmontop by simultaneously stopping and dealing damage to it. In the , Hitmontop was used by Chuck to guard the Ecruteak Gym. It faced Silver's Weavile and won before clashing against his . The battle ended when Hitmontop recognized Rhyperior as the Rhydon that Blue used in the Pokémon League, cluing Chuck into realizing that Silver and Blue know each other. Hitmontop's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} At Cianwood Gym were seen helping Chuck's wife make dinner. None of their moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Chuck trained , and eventually he injured himself, forcing Gold to serve as the interim Cianwood City Gym Leader. Out of gratitude, Chuck gave Gold the Secret Medicine. Pokémon to stop a bunch of round-shaped Pokémon from rolling down a hilly area in Cianwood City. Using Mind Reader, it was able to do so. Poliwrath was caught in a . Poliwrath's only known move is .}} is another Pokémon Chuck owns. It was seen along with the other Pokémon during the fight with the Black Tyranitar. None of Primeape's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Chuck appears in Defeat Chuck Style Martial Arts!! where he is considered a karate master. After saw his strength with lifting cars, he has a Gym battle with Chuck. Pokémon is Chuck's only known Pokémon. It is also his training partner and is a master of martial arts. Primeape's known moves are and .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Chuck or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fighting|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=033/141}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=034/141}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=035/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=036/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=037/141}} |type=Fighting|enset=Tyranitar Half Deck|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=038/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=113/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=114/141}} Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * In the Chuang Yi translation of Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys he is called Fergus. * Chuck appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. He uses a to battle. * In Generation II, both Chuck and Pryce's weakest Pokémon are at the same level, level 27. * In Generation IV, Chuck will appear in two places: Cianwood Gym and Fighting Dojo at the same time, when the player calls him for rematch on Wednesday night. * Chuck has an illegal Sandslash in Round 2 of Pokémon Stadium 2: is an Egg move in , while is a Generation I TM. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys characters Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters de:Hartwig es:Aníbal fr:Chuck it:Furio ja:シジマ zh:阿四